Learning anew
by MilagrosRose
Summary: They both taught each other an important lesson: How to love again *Maplestory AU*


A/N: Before anyone ask, yes maple and no not my character. It's the general female aran that everyone loves and sees in the intro's and screen shots.

Overview: He gave her life and she taught him how to smile again.

* * *

><p>"This is the last time I decide to meet him here." Swinging her pole arm down, the female aran wiped her brow gently as she trudged threw the muggy forest of sleepy wood. Her heels sunk lightly in the soft ground as she held her pole arm loosely next to her.<p>

'Don't blame him master, your the one who said something exotic. And besides, he's your boyfriend! He should get to choose every once in a while!'

Glaring down at her pole arm, she whacked it against the tree and gave a little satisfactory smile when she heard a male cry ring in her head. 'Hush up Maha. And he does, unlike you though we can negotiate... Though I will admit this is a little over the top but hey, I like surprises. '

'Grrr, see if I help you again when you need something.' Appearing beside her, Maha rubbed his head and glared at her.

'When have you ever helped me out?'

'When you fight.' Crossing his arms, he floated beside her as she continued on her way to meet her boyfriend.

Rolling her eyes, she hit the pole arm against the tree again lightly. _'Sometimes I think I'm dealing with a child instead of a 200 year old pole arm spirit.' _Ignoring the rants of a fuming spirit, she continued to make her way to where she was supposed to meet her date. A quick blush dusted her cheeks as she remembered how he asked her out.

* * *

><p><em>3 months ago...<em>

"I got what you asked for Claudine." Swinging one of the bags off her back, the female aran opened it to show the collection of potions and elixirs, all ranging from red to barbarian elixirs.

"I can't thank you enough hun, now we have enough for when we go on the raid." Jumping down from the platform, she hugged the aran tightly before pulling back. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Heh, as much as I would love to come, I'd think I would be the first to be recognized. It's not easy hiding this thing ya know."

"Hahaha, oh well. Hopefully next time if you can."

"Always." Bumping fist with the resistance leader, she tied it up again to make sure none of the supplies fell out.

"Damien! Come here and bring this to the back please?"

Appearing from the shadows, the half demon walked over and hauled the bags up with ease onto his shoulder.

"Wow..." Watching his back, the female aran blushed when she saw his muscles flex a little.

Smirking, Claudine turned to her and poked her side gently. "Oh Genesis, is that a blush I see?"

Frowning at her, she shooed her hand away and looked away from her. "Your imaging things."

"Uh hun, yea, sure." Rolling her eyes, a beep from the computer drew her attention away from the aran and to the screen. "What in the world?" Leaving Genesis to her own thoughts, she approached the computer.

"Hey Gen!"

"Ack!" Bending down, she barely missed black jack's paw when he jumped over her. "Darn it Belle! What did I tell you about that?" Getting back up, she glared lightly at the smirking wild hunter instructor.

"Don't blame me for not hearing his footsteps!"

"He's a jaguar! There masters at being silent!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining and come to the training room slow poke!" Taking off on Black Jack, Belle laughed when she heard the aran curse at her.

"I'll beat you there!" Grabbing her pole arm, Genesis took off and followed behind Belle...

"Told you I would win!"

Rolling her eyes, Belle got off of her panther and began to stretch. "You won because I let you win."

Leaning her weapon against the wall, Genesis rolled her eyes and began to stretch herself. "Mad much?"

"No, but you will be when I beat you." Jumping in the rider's seat, the orange haired instructor loaded her crossbow and waited for her friend to prepare herself.

"Oh, is that so?" Removing her cape, she hung it up before grabbing her weapon and held it up, bring it!"

* * *

><p>"You ok man?"<p>

"Hmm?" Turning towards the costumed man, the demon slayer stared at him.

"You came in with your face set like you saw the black mage or something." Tying another small sack of health and mana potions, Checky placed it in the growing pile next to him and faced the half demon.

"... She's here..."

"Who?"

"Genesis."

Palming his face, the mechanic instructor looked up and shook his head. "Dude, just talk to her already... She doesn't bite."

"Not funny." Narrowing his eyes, the demon didn't see the humor in it.

"Look, I know Genesis, just talk to her."

"But... Her and..."

Shaking his head, Checky turned back and grabbed another cloth and laid it across his lap. "They broke up."

Damion's eyes slightly widened at the news. "When?"

"A week or two ago, I over heard when she came in that night... He did her wrong man, all of maple too."

Clenching his fists, Damion reached in the bag and brought out a couple more health and mana potions and gave them to Checky. "What did he do?"

Taking the potions from him, Checky shook his head again and sighed. "You know how much all this cost right?"

"Has to be over a good five million mesos since some of them are hard to find."

"That's all she had to her name, she had to borrow the rest from her brother."

"What? But why? Last time I checked Genesis had so much mesos she could barely keep it in storage."

"Her ex... He took everything..."

"What?"His wings flared up in response to his anger at that.

"He took all her money, some of of her really good equipment and most of her inventory... Sold it all for more mesos and then..."

"Then what?"

Looking at the demon, the mech instructor knew this would be ugly...

* * *

><p>"Hah...Hah... You gotten better." Holding her arm gently, Genesis grabbed the arrow that was lodged in there and pulled it out with hardly any resistance.<p>

"I could... say the same about you." Brushing her cheek, Belle cleaned the slight blood there on her cheek. "Lets take five, we need to heal up." Walking past her, Belle was putting her hair up to keep it out of her face.

Freezing up, she gave a stiff smile and nodded before walking along side Black Jack who purred and rubbed against her leg. Smiling down at the panther, she petted his head and sat down against the wall. "Phew..." Pulling her hair band out, white hair fell down like snow upon her shoulders.

"So... Did you ever catch him?" Hoping out of the seat, Belle grabbed two ginger ale's that were near by and tossed one towards Genesis.

"Heh, if I did you think I'd be this calm or clean? I'd be walking around covered in his blood." Looking down at the flask, she popped off the top and took a long sip.

"Yeesh... Talk about gruesome much? Then again, I don't blame you..." Leaning next to where she was sitting, the wild hunter instructor reached down played with a lock of white hair. "It'll be ok hun."

"No it won't, you know how much it cost for all those power elixirs and barbarian elixirs? I brought so that you guys would have some for the field and some in stock just in case... Don't get me wrong, neither me nor my brother mind! It's just..."

Kneeling down, Belle hugged the aran tightly against her. "I know... Just have faith hun. After we go on the raid we'll have enough to give you a little from all the loot."

"But...!"

"That won't be necessary."

"Damien?" Turning towards the entering demon, Belle missed the blush that dusted Genesis's cheeks.

"I heard from Checky what happened... That scum will pay, he will not get away with what he's done... Joining the black wings is the last thing he'll remember when I catch him." Walking to them, he knelt down in front of the female aran and took from behind him a sack full of mesos. "Don't worry about repaying me, I still have a good bit left over from my days as a general."

Both of the girls looked down at the meso sack before they tried to pick it up and both were surprised by the weight.

"Damien... This is... I uh..." Rubbing the back of her neck, Genesis was at a loss of words to say.

"Say thank you." Cracking a grin at the sudden shyness she saw, it turned into a full laugh when the aran shoved her on her butt.

"What she said..." Crossing her arms, Genesis looked away with a full on blush adorning her cheeks.

"... Look, it may be to soon but..." Running a hand threw his hair, the red eyed male prayed in his head to whatever god there was this would go smoothly. "Mind if we... Go out to eat? I mean if you want to!" Sighing, the half demon used his hand to hide his blush.

Genesis's mouth fell open before she shut it closed and playing with the loose ends of her hair. "I... Uh..."

"She says yes!" Jumping on her shoulders, Belle accidently put all her weight onto the female aran causing them to topple over with her pinned underneath.

"Belle!"

In the next minute, a crash was heard and had the mech, battle mage, and resistance leader running to the training room only to see Belle holding her sides near the other side of the room and the demon staring at the aran in admiration.

"What the bloody hell?" Entering the room, Brighton cautiously approached them, hoping that it didn't escalate.

"Oh!" Turning around, Genesis rubbed her neck and excused herself out the room, dragging a confused Claudine out.

"Well that was... weird..." Staring at the door, the bear turned back to the half demon who was still watching the entry way. "Damien?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?"

Snapping out of his stupor, he quickly exited out the other entrance and left Belle there smiling.

"Belle, what do you know about this?" Looking at the wild hunter, he helped her up when she extended her hand.

"Let's leave it as we'll be seeing Genesis around A LOT more often."

* * *

><p><em>Present time..<em>

"Here I am... Deep breath." Brushing her bangs back, her waist length hair was out of its usual pony tail and instead was straightened till the end where small ringlets sat. Making sure her dress was okay and not drenched in sweat, she gently opened pushed the willow tree branches aside. "Oh wow..." Stepping threw the curtain of willow trees, Genesis was surprised to see a candle lit table set up near a small lake and soft music in the back ground. Leaving her pole arm near by at the foot of the tree, she took in the sight before her. It was set near the bell flowers and the slight motion of the wind made them glow bright. With the fireflies it gave the set up a mystical glow. "So beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you..." Landing behind her, the demon slayer embraced his girlfriend from behind and kissed her cheek. "I see you always come prepared."

"When your in sleepy wood you have to be ready for anything." Turning in his arms, she planted a kiss on his lips and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's never a problem. Come, lets eat. I made your favorite."

Taking his hand, both of them silently agreed that nothing in this world could separate their love as they sat down to the candle lit dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was good :) I used random names because I had no idea what maple was thinking when they refused to give them proper names. Anyway! R&R and tell me if I should extend it ^_^


End file.
